A Demon's Curse
by Noctis Deam
Summary: AU! Yaoi! Shizaya mentions of other couples...maybe m-preg later? Izaya didn't know what he got himself into when he met a handsome man at his friend's wedding which he found the wedding rather weird. Nor how he became an easy target to a man whom was assumed killed thousands of years ago, but why would he need Izaya for? Can the mysterious blonde help? What secrets is he hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Yo everyone who is giving my story a try! To be honest, I feel sort of embarrassed for posting this fic, and I wonder if anyone out there is still interested in the Shizaya fandom? This was actually my very first anime that I've seen...and that was a while ago...so I apologize in advanced if the characters seem out of it. I will be back to watching it since my parents decided to sell my manga when we moved to a whole new state. Please enjoy and do not hesitate that the characters are not the same as the books or anime! Thank you all for giving this a try again.

I've read some (not a lot) Shizaya fics, but none of them contained any demons. And if there are, could any of you give me the link to it as you can see I'm more of a supernatural fan, more on demons than anything and my stories will consist of this! : Let's see if you all are interested─if not then I will stop posting this fic and move to something more interesting.

Thank you if you are giving it a try~

**And this will be for the first chapter as we're all conscious that I do not own DRRR, nor I make money. Just another new/old anime lover.**

**A Demon's Curse**

**Curse** 1

"Junk, junk, junk jun─wait a sec!"

Pulling out a velvet soft envelope that looked like it was made of the finest paper, soft to the touch, the raven-haired male stood from his desk and looked at the front of the envelope, the envelope was addressed to him, but there was no other sender. Just plain him, his garnet eyes traced the letter gently to see if it were dangerous. He held his letter opener and gently cut the paper. It was a letter, and it was for him.

"Well. Well." he smirked seeing that it was a wedding invitation for him from his friend since middle school.

He would have to go now, wouldn't he. He'll just have to take a few days off school and go to Ikebukuro for his friend's wedding hoping that his sister's wouldn't mind staying alone for a while. He stood up and read over the paper to see the name of the lucky girl.

"Celty, interesting."

"Big brother we want to go!"

"Go."

"Shit," he cursed hoping to escape them.

x}

"Now you swear that you will take care of her and our secret." and angry blonde asked looking at the man wearing glasses and an Armani suit.

"I swore to everything unholy and that is living down there that I will take care of your demon companion." the brunette rolled his eyes.

"Good," another blonde said holding his lover close to him.

"I know Kida believes me more than you." the brunette sighed waiting for his friend to show, he would almost be there.

The angry blond stormed off to wait in the back for their ceremony. Yes it was a wedding, but they will not get married inside a church, they would get married outside while the gates of hell will open up and only those who either have a mate, or a future mate to a demon will be able to see it. He'll be the one to give Celty away to Shinra since they are one of the oldest demons alive and entrusted each with one of the seven deadly sins. He was demon of wrath while Celty was demon of gluttony, Kida was lust, his mate Mikado pride, his younger brother Kauska demon of sloth, Vorona demon of envy and Anri demon of greed. They were all once humans long time ago, but someone had opened the gates of hell and God decided to sacrifice their bodies to imprison the demons that would destroy the world. And what a sad thing was that, that day he was going to get married to the love of his life, but he was chosen to be a demon's host forever.

At least he didn't get the lust demon, poor Masaomi Kida who has the demon and when it roared it either needed Mikado or whatever the demon was lusting for. He remembered all of them, they grew up in a small village that is now the city of Ikebukuro. Kida and Mikado were from the same village that moved to theirs thousands of years ago. While he, Kasuka and Anri were all born in Ikebukuro. Celty used to be a traveler and traveled with her father but he died when the demons were released from hell due to a man who was murdered by one of said demons. How ironic, the man released the demons and they killed him, he almost laughed bitterly. Vorona had just arrived that same day when everything went to hell. She was caught in all of this being innocent, they had no mercy for her and used her body along with the rest of them.

Now they are in the present, alive, wanting nothing to do with the world. It went boring after a while sitting back and let the humans make their sick inventions killing the planet slowly. How did a horse turn into a god-awful smelling machine that makes noise and pollutes the air? Or wagons that used to take days, weeks almost months to either a plane or a train? They have no idea how the world is rotting with every new invention that is somehow killing more the earth and how they are cutting the trees out. He liked it back then where there were no noise, where the air smelt fresh as spring, quiet and the best of all; privacy. Now people didn't know how to respect it! Seriously, the humans would literally barge in trying to sell you something not even worth a glance and won't leave until you buy them. Or a prostitute trying to feel you up and finding out where you're living. That was a scary experience, and no he's not joking. A prostitute was obsessed with him and he found her inside his room on his bed. He burnt it that day after he kicked her out and threaten her. She never came back again.

His concentration was interrupted when twin girls squealed and ran towards Shinra. Both had light-blue dresses. Hair down and a white rose decorated different sides of their light-brown hair. They were twins, but he could tell the difference right away. One of the girl's chatted animatedly to Shinra while the other smiled softly and nodded agreeing with her. His attention was drawn to the third person walking as if he owned everything Shinra's way. He had raven locks, his garnet eyes held in a mischievous glint to them and he noticed that the girls went to hug the man. The man was talking to Shinra and judging by how comfortable they talked, they already knew each other well.

"Ladies and gentlemen take a seat!" a man with black robes said. He held in a leather black book in his hands.

"Ah, Shizuo. Come meet a friend of mine since middle school, this is Izaya Orihara, Izaya meet Shizuo Heiwajima a friend of Celty." Shinra smiled, but deep down he hoped Izaya wouldn't piss Shizuo off, after all he is the demon of wrath.

Shinra almost died when Izaya smirked. With a small wave he left not bothering to say a word and sat down next to the twins. The brunette slowly turned towards Shizuo with his forehead covered in sweat. He almost fainted when Shizuo had his mouth twisted to the side, he knew Izaya pissed him off with just the smirk. He wanted to scream for the younger man to run, but it was too late, Shizuo dashed and snatched Izaya from the forearm and dragged him to the back of the ceremony.

"Who the hell do you think you are to walk away like a cocky bastard?" Shizuo said and his hand shook with every word.

"You're hurting me!"Izaya tried to take his hold off the man but failed.

"Answer the damned question." he growled deep from inside his chest.

Izaya felt the man's chest grumble and he shivered. He wondered how the growl would sound if it was used differently. For example: when he is growling to someone else you perverts. But seeing the blonde man up close he could smell the spice scent mixed with cigar and coffee. Mm, he loved coffee and wondered if those kissable thin lips tasted like it. The long eyelashes made shadows washing over Shizuo's mocha eyes making them look darker and mysterious. His sun-kissed skin looked soft as a rose's petal.

"I don't care. Let me go!" Izaya hissed not scared of Shizuo's anger. Said man was stunned, he was never been told that before. Izaya snatched his forearm away from Shizuo and gave him one last glare, he left to sit down.

"Ready?" asked the soft voice of his childhood friend, Celty. Her brunette hair was in a bun to one side decorated with blood-red lilies. She wore a crimson satin duchess dress that flowed elegantly. A black veil covered her lovely face and she held her bouquet of crimson lilies.

"Yeah," Shizuo smiled giving her his arm and they began to walk. No music was played, they just walked calmly towards the man in black robes. His eyes landed on Izaya who looked confused when he saw them. He looked around looking cutely, wonder what he was looking for? He mentally shrugged and walked Celty to a nervous Shinra.

Izaya was beyond confused. Where the hell is the jolly music when the bride was being escorted by her father. Or in her case friend; since her father died years ago. He looked around and noticed that they all wore a slight smile and others looked indifferent. He noticed two women that stood and walked to the man with golden goblets. Both women were beautiful, but he noticed they held soft gazes. One of the men with a yellow tie and bleached hair stood with a small jar that held a dark liquid, but since the sun was setting, it almost looked black, but it really was a red-violet color. He saw that he poured half jar to one goblet and the other half to the other goblet. Both women walked towards the man in robes and sat the goblets on the ground.

His eyes shifted back to Shizuo, he was hugging Celty and gave her hand to a scared looking Shinra. Izaya frowned, why was he scared of that man, in Izaya's mind Shizuo reminded him of a monster with that anger. The man began to speak and he noticed most of the crowed go into a dream-like trance. Half of the audience were smiling like a bunch of idiots while others remained impassive. He began to listen.

"─ mate until death do you apart, and you will live as one of us." he said in a deep voice, but to Izaya it sounded of an old man from the 1300's.

"I accept to mate with Celty Sturluson demon of gluttony one of the seven deadly sins as a demon." Shinra said with his voice trying to come as strong.

Okay, what the hell were they smoking? How can there be demons roaming around the world. Izaya looked around and saw that the half people still wore those expressions. Have they no idea what the hell was going on. His garnet eyes landed on his sister who sighed in content. He saw that their eyes were glazed with fake happiness. He felt eyes on him and he looked up to see a blonde woman glaring at him with her ice-blue eyes. She was talking to another woman with short black hair and dark eyes. She then began to talk to the bleached-blonde haired male and so on with a surprised expression.

"I accept to mate with Shinra Kishitani, a human mortal and to turn him into a demon in front of you." Celty said slicing her wrist in one of the goblets along with Shinra who looked nervous when a knife was thrown his way to slice his wrist.

What the hell were they doing? Some sort of weird ass sacrifice? No one slices their wrists while they are getting married! Who does that? Izaya had a cute confused expression that a certain blonde did not miss. The raven-haired male knew he was being watched, he ignored it and tried to focus on this weird wedding. If this is a wedding, he'd rather not go to their funeral.

X}

After the 'ceremony' where the people thought it was beyond the best─much to Izaya's muse─ they went to the party. His sisters were squealing when Shinra put the 'ring' on Celty's ring finger. It was more the other way around, she had marked him. The mark looked more like a butterfly, but the wings represented a bat's wings shaped exactly like a butterfly, the antennas were shaped as horns, and around the butterfly, there was seven small stars all but one color were the same. The stars were all black, but for the other star and butterfly were crimson─almost like blood. Izaya noticed that Shinra had his on his left side of his arm and so did Celty. How could he have missed that one! It looked like a tattoo, but looked realistic all at the same time, if he stared at it for too long he could easily see the different red color changes. He felt that the tattoo was alive.

"You've seen it,"

Izaya looked to see a short girl look at him with a shy expression on her face. He raised an eyebrow not wanting to be bothered when he was thinking about something important. Her dark eyes looked at him with dark intentions.

"What?" he asked stupefied.

"Our ceremony," she said looking behind her to see a beautiful blonde woman with ice-blue eyes glaring daggers at him for no apparent reason.

"Is that true, Izaya?"

Said man looked behind to see a shock doctor with an equally shocked bride. What the hell were they on? Did he do something that he wasn't suppose to? His russet eyes looked up to see the angry blonde look at him without any emotion, and Izaya froze when the blond spoke.

"You're a future mate to one of us."

* * *

Review and I'll see you all soon~


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for liking my story! xD Thank you my reviews, faves and follows─although I prefer reviews─but oh well. At least some of you like my story and hopefully I get more! And sorry I took long, I have a life and probably won't update in a week or another month. Sorry, school and work are a bit too much. :P

But its my day off and probably going to type a little more of the next chapter so I won't take forever. :3

And a little **warning**! Slightly gore-ish/cannibalism/whatever you want to take it, when Celty eats Shinra's heart. Just go with it and I'll explain it later as the story progresses. Thanks!

**A Demon's Curse**

**Curse 2**

Izaya just stared at the now eight insane people in front of them while they stared back. In that moment everything went blurry and the voices all died down, his russet eyes were blank and his face a grimaced. They stayed like that until Izaya burst out laughing out loud clutching his sides. He leaned forwards still clutching his stomach, tears were falling down his creamy face.

"Ah, what a good joke. Thanks for cheering me up after what happened." Izaya wiped a tear of his cheek still laughing lightly.

"That's not funny," the blonde woman hissed holding the front of his shirt with a tight grip glaring at him.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I didn't know it was fool Izaya Day today. Never gave me a memo." He said glaring back at her and tried to swipe her hands off him. But her grip was strong and he glared even more.

"Vorona stop!" Mikado said with a panic look.

"Mikado is right, Vorona stop this!" Kida said with a frown.

"Shizuo!"

Said man slapped Vorona's hands off Izaya and she looked at him with a wide expression. Izaya stared at Shizuo with a blank expression, he wanted to slap the man for standing up for him with a girl! God, his pride was just ruined! He stared at all the people looking at them, some with interest in what was going on, while others were looking at them with a bored expression. But Izaya saw a flicker of emotion play in their eyes, but was gone withing less than a second.

"We aren't playing around." Anri said looking at them with a mysterious look.

"Then I suggest you go to Shinra about your little drugged mind." Izaya rolled hie eyes already tired of all this. Future mate, heh, that was funny at first. Now it just annoyed him.

"Wrong?" one of his sisters asked tilting her head to the side with a blank expression.

"No, nothing is wrong." Izaya told his sister who looked at all of them.

"Why don't you all go get some food. We have to go tonight if you want to go to the movies tomorrow with your friends." Izaya said with a soft voice making all but Shinra raise their eyebrows.

"Okay!" they ran off one jumping in her step while the other was walking at a slower pace as if nothing was truly wrong.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to be somewhere else and not where this disease is taking place. Better go before it gets contagious." he smirked and almost danced away like a ballerina.

"Wonder whose mate he belongs to?" Mikado asked with a poker face.

"We'll see when the full moon shines and the heat kicks in." Kida smirked snuggling his mate who rolled his eyes at his bluntness moves.

"Again!" Mikado groaned and Kida dragged him to the nearest restroom.

"Ugh, sick bastards." Vorona glared at them fuming with envy that Kida and Mikado were an item. Now Celt found her mate! She envied them, her eyes landed on Shizuo and soften a bit. She wondered if he were her mate then they would have bumped long ago. Just like what happened between Mikado and Kida.

Shizuo glared at Izaya, something in him stirred when his eyes landed on the slender man. Izaya grabbed a champagne glass and took a small sip, he stood in the background watching everyone. One of his sister would come and stand next to him talking for a while until some of the other humans would grab their attention and took them away from their older brother. He glanced to see that the man in robes (A/N: Let's call him Deus Mortis* it means God of Death) began to chant silently.

A few black bubbles appeared from the palm of his hand and they all scattered around and reached the human's. Shizuo saw the black bubbles all go to the humans inside the middle of their foreheads. Their eyes glowed a silvery-black until they were glazed staring at nothing, standing still. His eyes widened when a black bubble passed Izaya as if it deemed him a demon. Now that he looked closer, he did remind him of her.

_"Shizuo!" _a melodic voice he so much-loved and missed played in his head.

"Need a pillow?" a voice he is beginning to hate followed after the other.

"Scram, damn flea." he snarled looking around to haul something at the slender man.

"If─"

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for. Celty will intertwined their lives forever and turn him into one of us." Deus Mortis announced making all the demons look at Shinra who gulped looking around slightly scared.

Izaya looked just in time to see Kida and Mikado coming from hell knows where. Both looked slightly disheveled, one smirking and the other blushing. He noticed that the guests all split in two groups, Shinra was in the middle trembling a bit and Celty had her arm around him.

"Remember human, you must fight 'til your last breath if you want to dominate your demon." Izaya flinched at the monstrous voice that came from the man in black robes. It sounded scary, just like an animal's growls of hunger.

"What's─" he stopped when Shizuo stood behind him and took hold of him.

Celty did what made Izaya almost gasp in terror. She ripped Shinra's heart out, he felt sick all of a sudden. He saw that she held it in her hand while Shinra fell on the floor unconscious for a bit. Celty had the heart in the middle of her hands still beating strongly. Shinra was still twitching and is eyes landed on Izaya looking at him with a soft smile, said man tried to get out of Shizuo's grasp to go and help him. His eyes widened when Shinra stopped moving and both Celty and Deus Mortis sat on their knees and began to chant silently an unknown language that Izaya wasn't familiar with.

"What did they do to him!" Izaya glared at the blonde man.

"Just stand still damn flea." Shizuo hugged him to his chest and Izaya turned around, his small back to Shizuou's strong chest. It was hard to get out of the brute's grip.

A blood-red star appeared around Shinra's body and it began to glow. Celty and Dues Mortis got off their knees while the heart began to beat loudly along with Izaya's own heart. He paled when Shinra began to scream and so did Izaya when Celty began to bite down on his heart. He covered his eyes with both his hands and Shizuo helped him by covering one side of his eye, Izaya only saw them with one of his barely covered eyes as Celty feasted on Shinra's heart. He almost screamed at them in horror. He began to shake, who wouldn't after witnessing their friend's murder and organ get eaten. Shizuo brought his body closer to his and began to slowly rock him to see if he could calm him down, he looked around the humans who looked more like they were fascinated as if watching a puppy skate with roller skates and sounding so cute.

Izaya now covered his ears when Shinra's blood curling scream became louder. He couldn't stand this any longer and wished that it would end soon. The wind began to pick up and a black hole was whirling the wind to it, Izaya gasped seeing some of the things fly inside, and he would have too if it weren't for Shizuo's strong hold. And after a few minutes, it stopped. Shinra's whole body pulsed, his once closed eyes opened wide with a haunted look and the wound that was there on his chest began to heal slowly. His now silvery gaze landed on Celty's silvery one. Smiling he hugged her making her freeze, she slowly returned the hug. Both stood up gently and held each other's gazes, Shinra smiled and kissed her, the demon's all clapped. Not all human's survived the transformation, some don't even last for a mere few seconds while other last days up to weeks and still die in the end. It is rare that humans do survive. It meant that they are true demons born inside a human body. The raven-haired man looked at the couple as if nothing had happened, he almost fell. Once again, if it weren't for Shizuo's hold, he would have landed flat on his bottom.

"What just happened?" he asked in a low voice.

"That is what you call a transformation." Shizuo whispered right in Izaya's ear making him gasp.

"Transformation..." he repeated sounding weird after he spoke. He felt lightweight all of a sudden and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Where am I?" looking around, he asked.

The room was nothing special, it was a Victorian old-fashioned one. A huge hole that looked more like a window that belonged to a castle from a long time ago was present right to his left. He could clearly see the moon shining down reflecting him. Silky white curtains were flowing with the soft gentle breeze that smelled of baking fresh bread and meats drifted around his nose making him hungry. He saw a bed that looked fit for a princess with a canopy and thick lavender curtains were drawn. White sheets were perfectly made, not a single mistake was shown, the pillows had beautiful threading of petals as if blown by the wind, and they looked extremely soft. The floor was made of stone and only had a few rugs decorating. Izaya almost gulped when he noticed that it was real fur, not the fake wanna be real, but real kind. The expensive type.

"Princess! Oh, where did she run off to now!" the door suddenly opened and an older woman of forty popped her head searching for this princess person.

"Did you find her?" another woman asked looking around in her mid twenties and looked very familiar.

"No, she must be with that man! Honestly, many suitors are asking her hand in marriage. All rich, powerful and handsome! And what is she doing?"

The other woman stayed silent with a confused expression.

"She is seeing that man! He's nothing but a commoner! What could he give her? She needs a true prince, one that can protect her and only her. Who could shower her in treasures not dirt!" she snapped.

Izaya didn't even breath when they were standing right in front of him. He was confused, and walked right in between both women. He began to shake his hand back and forward smirking when they couldn't see him. It got boring after a while when he realized they couldn't see him. So he walked out of the room that belonged to the princess and ventured the castle.

He saw knights marching the halls all going in a perfect line. Where the hell was he? Wasn't he at Shinra's wedding? He needed information and walked to gather it. Women in long dresses with aprons the one's from back in Merlin's─he just realized that this might be the past. Or he was going insane, because never in his life has he seen this place before, but his gut told him to keep on walking, it felt as if he knew where he was going.

He walked outside the 'house' and looked back to gasp when it was really a castle and he had exited from the back, he saw the gardens filled with roses of many colors. He could easily smell the rose scent, he liked it and decided to explore. So far he was in the midevil time where there were no technology, no cars, planes or trains. He only saw knights in horses, wagons, carriages etc...

His feet began to pull him forwards and he let them. They took him to a field of sunflowers and he went trough them as if invisible, he was glad that he couldn't touch the sunflowers. But he could smell the whole field, and he felt comfortable with its fresh scent. Now they don't smell like this back at home, giving off such strong scents like these. The ones back home do smell, but not like these!

"Where are you taking me?" if anyone would have seen him now, they would have thought he went insane when he looked at his feet and asked them a question.

His feet stopped and so he looked up to see a couple who were snuggling behind a tree with a huge husky sitting on their feet. He froze when the do's ear twitched and he lofted its head up to look around when his green eyes landed on him. Izaya couldn't even breath when the dog stood up and began to walk towards him. The mutt was now right in front of him and whined looking up at him with wide eyes, Izaya was stunned that an animal could see him. But then again, the horses seemed to be unsettled when they saw him walking by them. Now he understood, he decided that the dog wouldn't attack him and began to scratch the back of his ear making him yip in happiness. The beautiful black fur felt velvety soft on his fingers.

"Shizuka! Oh where is she!" a feminine voice sounded, one of the couples.

Izaya looked up to see a beautiful woman with long raven-black hair stood up and her locks reached past her waist with bangs decorated to the side, just like how his are. Her crimson eyes looked at the dog who sat on her bottom with a pleased yip. She smirked, and Izaya's eyes widened. She looks just like─

"She'll be all right Kanra. Let's just cuddle before your father sends the knights to find us." a very familiar voice was heard and Izaya's eyes landed on a brunette man who looked so much like a certain blond. He had a smile on his face and Izaya could see happiness marred on his mocha eyes. He froze.

"You're right, spending time with you is much more pleasant, Shizuo." she said and sat with him on the tree trunk watching the sun set.

Suddenly he saw Shizuo grab her soft pale cheek and brought it up to kiss her and Izaya was thrown backwards, it felt as if someone was dragging him from his shirt. He couldn't stop struggling and watched the dog whine again when she knew he was gone. His crimson eyes locked at the scene of the couple that seemed to be getting further backwards and everything turned black.

* * *

"He'll be all right," he heard Shinra speak.

"Big brother, I was so scared!" Mairu said weeping.

"Hurt?" Kururi tilted her head with the same sadness laced in her voice.

Izaya just stared at them. He didn't know what to make of that 'dream' he had, he looked around to see Shinra, alive. And unharmed. His eyes landed to Celty, Anri, Kida, Mikado, a brunette emotionless person without a care in the world, an angry Vorona, and Shizuo with a blank face. Now that Izaya took a closer look, this Shizuo and the past Shizuo looked similar. He was calculating when his phone rang and he looked at the screen ignoring everyone in the room.

"Izaya you can't get up just yet. You've been out for a few hours." Shinra said in his doctor mode.

"I'll be OK," he said with his million dollar smirk, making a certain blonde mad. He didn't know why it pissed him off to see Izaya smirk like that.

"Yeah," he answered in his fake happiness mode.

The twins looked at him knowing who it is already, one looked mad while the other had a blank face. Shinra sighed already knowing who it was by know judging by Izaya's 'happy' reaction. Said 'happy' man walked off nearby a tree that stood a couple of feet away from the rest of them. He wondered if Izaya was still seeing that person.

"Brother?" Kururi whispered asking if he were OK.

Izaya grimaced and closed his phone, and walked back towards them back to that smirk. Both twins knew it was all in act, and none were happy that their older brother was acting.

"Let's get going. Shinra, I'm glad that you finally found the woman you've been looking for all along. Wish you both happiness in the world." Izaya felt he had lemon citrus in his mouth when he spoke. Shinra smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes as he pulled Izaya in a hug.

Shizuo stared as Izaya waved at them with a smile, but he saw right through that he was beyond pissed. Something in him wanted to comfort the man, but he quickly squashed the feeling and went to go vent his anger on a tree or something. He hated this demon, and there was no way for them to get rid of it, unless they'd find the key which that bastard has hidden it. They have been hunting for the key for so long, that Shizuo was about to give up. The key is somewhere in the earth probably buried along with the idiot man, but his ashes are long gone and nothing but dirt is left. It has been a couple thousand of years that did pass.

* * *

Thank you! You know you want to review, press it! xD


End file.
